Rejects
by Madhog thy Master
Summary: Family is important and Mephiles is such a proud daddy. "We Are the Dark" 3rd episode.


**REJECTS**

* * *

**Present time.**

"Master?"

"What is it?"

"Will I, one day, be as evil as you are?"

"Only time will tell…"

And a human body gets slashed into pieces.

_**I am the Bad One,**_

_**Distant and cruel One,**_

_**I am the Dream that,**_

_**Keeps your running down,**_

_**With distraction,**_

_**Violent reaction,**_

_**Scars my actions,**_

_**Watch me running out**_

* * *

**Somewhere in the past.**

"Let me get this straight… He tried to commit suicide 14 times in one day?"

"Yep… He's pretty fucked up."

"Jesus Christ, but he's only a kid!"

"Have you seen him? He is not a normal kid… I mean, c'mon.. He has two tails… He is a freak of nature. No wonder he felt that desperate."

"I've heard that he killed his girlfriend for some reason."

"See? That's what I meant. He's fucked up."

"And that his girlfriend was…. A plant."

"…. Ooooook. Now I've heard all!"

* * *

**_Where… Where am I?_**

**_Why it's so dark?_**

**_Did I die?_**

**_"Not quite."_**

**_What? Who are you!?_**

**_"Me? I am YOUR FATHER!"_**

**_Yeeeeeeeaaaah…. Sure you are._**

**_"Not biologically speaking, but you are, indeed, my son… As well as everyone else!"_**

**_Who the hell do you think you are? God?_**

**_"I have been known in many different ways… Someone called me a God. Someone else called me a Devil. You may call me… Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark!"_**

* * *

"No, seriously. It was a plant!"

"I can't even begin to say how this guy was so fucked up!"

"No kidding."

"Speaking of which…"

"Yes?"

"You know he used to be some kind of mechanical genius?"

"Uh-uh. I've heard of it. He built some planes and other stuff… A freak, plant lover and a nerd, too! How the fuck did he manage to survive for so long?"

"Fucked up, indeed."

* * *

**_So… Are you a God or a Demon?_**

**_"I'm neither one nor the other…. Or perhaps, I'm both."_**

**_Are you messing with me?_**

**_"I guess you're already messed up enough by yourself."_**

**_Ha-ha. Very funny._**

**_"I'm not mocking you. I'm dead serious."_**

**_Excuse me?_**

**_"You tried to kill yourself. You wanted to erase your own existence and why? Because of all the sorrow that the others have inflicted to you… How pathetic!"_**

**_Shut up! You have no idea of how it feels like! Of how it is being isolated, hated and beaten up by the others only because your different… You don't how it feels being rejected by the world, being called a… A…_**

**_"A freak, Miles? Trust me… I know how it feels."_**

**_"Being unique, being superior to the others it's a curse… For this world, creatures like me and you are considered scumbags. We are this world's rejects."_**

**_Rejects._**

**_"The Truth is… That we are superior beings! We have a great power and they know that and fear it!"_**

**_They fear me?_**

**_"You see, Miles, living things are bound to suffer and to make others suffer… I say, we could have a part in it."_**

**_What are you suggesting? That I should get revenge over the people that teased me and prosecuted me…_**

**_"Revenge? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"_**

**_What's so funny?_**

**_"Please… That is so cliché. I was talking about a much deeper matter."_**

**_And what that would be?_**

**_"That we should torture them, make them suffer, feast upon their fears and pains and ultimately, kill them… Just for fun!"_**

**_F-FUN! YOU GOT TO BE CRAZY!_**

**_"And why is that? Because killing is wrong? That's a little hypocrite to me."_**

**_But, but doing that without a reason…_**

**_"You still don't understand, do you?"_**

**_What do I not understand?_**

**_"That having the power of taking countless lives as well as their most hidden emotions and create genuine chaos and destruction is what truly distinguish us from them!"_**

**_Why are saying 'We'?_**

**_"Because we are very similar, Miles. We are unique, we are rejects… And we could be Gods."_**

**_I… I don't get it! Why you want to make people suffer. Why you want this?_**

**_"….. Because I can."_**

* * *

**Present time.**

"Master?" I ask while crashing a human skull.

"Yes, Miles?" He answers while impaling a couple of corpses on a street lamp.

"If I eat the flesh of someone I love… Does she become my soul mate?"

"Ooooh, and who's the lucky girl? Or is it a male, perhaps?"

"IT'S A GIRL!" I angrily rip a body in half to exclaim my point.

"Just kidding… Well, Love is a complicated thing as well as Sufferance." Said the Master while breaking a child's rib cage. "Perhaps you should try it by yourself."

"Can I?" I happily demand.

"Sure. Why not."

"Thanks Master!"

"Your welcome, my apprentice."

**_Yeah, I am the Brains,_**

**_Some say insane,_**

**_Blood is the Rain,_**

**_That's what life's about,_**

**_In the great Wide,_**

**_Head split and Tongue tied,_**

**_When you're running out_**

* * *

**Past.**

"Gee… I'm bored."

"Yeah, why do we have to keep an eye to the little freako there?"

"Because we are paid to do it? This is an asylum, remember?"

"Ooooh, shut up!"

"Wait… What was that noise?"

"Uh?"

* * *

**_Go away. I don't trust you, you're probably a figment of my imagination. I'm crazy after all._**

**_"Why? Because they told you so? No… You're not crazy. You're just… Broken."_**

**_You… Don't know… Anything._**

**_"Au contraire. I do know everything. Your mind is like an open book to me."_**

**_Stay away from my head!_**

**_"Mmmh-mmmh. Poor unfortunate soul. She was very important to you, didn't she?"_**

**_No… Don't go there._**

**_"I see… She was the last of her kind. She was unique, just like you."_**

**_No… Please stop._**

**_"You loved her. You still love her right now. And you was forced to kill her in order of saving this ungrateful galaxy! Didn't you?"_**

**_No… No… It wasn't my fault… She… I…_**

**_"YOU ARE CONSUMED BY THE UTTER SORROW OF HER DIPARTURE AND BLAME YOURSELF FOR IT! AM I RIGHT!!"_**

**_YES! IT'S TRUE! IT WAS MY FAULT!_**

**_"Wrong."_**

**_W-What?_**

**_"You're wrong, young Kitsune, it was not your fault. It was everyone else's fault and deep down, you know that."_**

**_Their…. Fault. THEIR FAULT!_**

**_"But, than again, Miles… Avenging her would be futile. She won't come back."_**

**_"But releasing your pain on others and gain their very owns. That, that is what worth been alive."_**

**_Your point being…?_**

**_"Why don't you just… Give it a try."_**

* * *

"I'm telling you. I've heard a noise. Like claws on a wall or something… And than a growl."

"This place is starting to giving me the creeps."

"Indeed. I think that…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

* * *

**_By the way… Why you've claimed to be everybody's father earlier?_**

**_"Well… I'm not the Creator, if you meant that."_**

**_"Than what did you mean?"_**

**_"Simple… Fatherhood is a concept that was founded for a meaning of pure authority. In other words, when I say 'I'm you father' I mean that your Life or Death is my hands to be decided… Because I am a God!"_**

**_"So… It's a 'Who's your daddy' kind of thing?"_**

**_"You could say that."_**

**_Oh… I like it!_**

* * *

"Oh. My. God."

"IT'S HIM! HOW THE FUCK DID HE ESCAPE!"

* * *

**_"I slash the flesh._**

**_I thorn the bones._**

**_I hear their screams._**

**_I hear my laughs._**

**_I wear their organs._**

**_And I drink their blood._**

**_I'm all and all_**

**_Completely fucked up."_**

"Who's your daddy!" I promptly asked to the remains of the male nurses.

"Mmmh, not bad… For a beginner. Yet, it was too rough and quick. You have a lot to learn, fox boy."

I turned my head in his direction. I was trembling and unnerved.

"M-Mephiles?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"Can I be… Your apprentice?"

He thought this for a moment, than answered:

"Indeed, you can."

I smiled. Not an evil smile but an innocent and childish smile. It was quite a sight, indeed.

Me, covered in blood, showing my trademark smile. Hilarious!

"Thank you… Master!" For the first time since, well, forever, I was, dare I say, happy.

I finally found… A family.

**_Yeah, I am the Knuckle,_**

**_Bow down and buckle,_**

**_Hold your Breath,_**

**_Your World is running down,_**

**_Live for the Family,_**

**_Die with the Family,_**

**_My Gun is running out_**

* * *

**Present time.**

"Ehi Master! Look at this!" I say while holding a severed head in my hand. "I found Yorik's head! To be, or not to be. That is the question!" I laugh at my childish joke.

He looks me for a moment and than grinned.

"Kids today…"

**_Hell doesn't want them._**

**_Hell doesn't need them._**

**_Hell doesn't love them._**

"Uhm… Master?"

"What?"

"Can I errrr… Can.."

"Spit it out!"

"Can I call you… Dad?"

He smiles.

"Sure… Why not?"

"Thanks." I'm almost in tears.

**_This World rejects them._**

**_This World rejects them._**

**_This World rejects them._**

**_This World rejects them._**

Things couldn't be better!

We are Just me, my dad and Yorik's head against the whole world!

We are a family!

We are… Rejects!

"C'mon son, let's hunt the survivors, I'll let you eat the kids."

"YAY!"

**_The Devil's Rejects._**

**_The Devil's Rejects._**


End file.
